


Lose All Your Blues Laughing At Life

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Maria and Eliza are tipsy at three in the morning and play truth or dare, which leads to giggles, tickles and confessions.





	Lose All Your Blues Laughing At Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/gifts).



> agghh its not very long but i tried to focus on the quality instead of the quantity, hence why it's extra fluffy?? sorry

“We should play a game,” Eliza said, watching Maria take a generous swig from the beer in her hand.

It was three in the morning, and the two girls felt more alive than ever. Eliza was wearing an oversized shirt that had, at some point, belonged to Alex, but she had never returned it after their break up. Maria was in a tanktop with a fading image on the front, and unicorn-emblazoned shorts. There was something beautiful, something unique and familiar and wonderful about sitting cross-legged on the living room floor with minimal clothing, sipping beers in the middle of the night as they discussed everything and anything. 

“What game?” Maria asked after a second. It was clear she was more sober than Eliza, who was tipsy from the wine they had in the evening (not that the beers were helping much). Eliza didn’t drink often but when she did, she was a notorious lightweight, almost as bad as Maria herself. 

Eliza grinned, a playfully wicked grin she saved for Maria. It made the other girl’s heart race. “Spin the bottle.” 

Maria laughed. “There’s only two of us, sweetheart. How would that work?” 

Eliza pouted instead of answering, and she let her head drop down ungracefully to rest on Maria’s shoulder. As she did so, her hair fell in her face, and Maria just barely managed to tuck it behind Eliza’s ear without jostling her. “Got any other amazing ideas for us?” 

“Truth or dare!” Eliza replied after a pause. “Like when we were in high school, remember?” 

And so the game began. 

The first few were harmless, with dares to sing the alphabet backwards or explain their most embarrassing public interactions. These often ended with the two girls giggling uncontrollably, the alcohol making everything funnier. Eliza was, in this moment, beautiful, although it was hardly surprising. There was not a single second of the day that Maria would say Eliza was not wielding an otherworldly beauty that lit up Maria’s world more effectively than any sun, star or moon. Even now, under the dim light of the living room, body shaking with giggles, bare legs stretched out across the carpet to reveal pockmarked skin and body hair, she was breathtaking. 

Dating Eliza was a somewhat surreal experience. It was strange to know that this girl, who had everything in the world, chose to stay with Maria, despite all her baggage. 

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Eliza said, once she finally managed to suppress her laughter. “I choose truth.” 

“What was your worst childhood nickname?” Maria asked, and she knew she hit the jackpot when Eliza screwed up her face in disgust.

“Ugh, I had so many. I think Zaza was the worst?”

_ “Zaza?”  _

“Shut up! Stop laughing,” Eliza whined, hitting Maria’s shoulder with little force. “My favourite character from Lion King was Zazu, so I thought it was cool, okay?” 

“Of course, Zaza,” Maria said with as straight a face she could manage.

“Shut up,” Eliza repeated, covering her face with her hands. “Since you love embarrassing me, I guess I should tell you I wanted to have twins so I could name them Zaza and Zazu, huh?” 

This, of course, brought a fresh peal of laughter.

“You're the worst,” Eliza complained, but her face was still alight with a smile. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Maria replied confidently, biting back a smile when she saw that familiar wicked gleam in Eliza’s eyes. 

“Sit on my lap,” Eliza commanded, followed by more laughter. There was nothing funny, not particularly, but Maria found herself laughing anyway, so encompassed by this feeling of lightness. Nothing really mattered anymore, except the feeling of Eliza’s body shuddering with laughter beneath her as Maria sat unceremoniously on the girl’s thighs. They were nice thighs. Slimmer than Maria’s, but firmer. They made the best seating. This somehow led to an image of Eliza acting as a chair, trying to camouflage with other plastic chairs, and Maria succumbed to a fresh wave of laughter. 

“You’re silly,” Maria told the girl beneath her. Eliza only beamed happily.

“But you love me,” she teased, spindly fingers finding their way beneath Maria’s tanktop to pinch at sensitive skin. Maria shrieked - a sound the neighbours surely wouldn’t appreciate at three in the morning - and almost fell off Eliza’s lap, with the only thing keeping her upright being Eliza’s other arm wrapped securely around her. Maria squirmed, breathless with laughter as she fought desperately to get away from those probing fingers that prodded and poked at all her most ticklish spots.

“S-stop it,” Maria gasped. There were tears forming in her eyes, and her stomach ached with the force of her laughter. At this point, she'd have to give all her coupon collection to her neighbours in apology. “A-ahh, please!”

“Say you love me,” Eliza demanded, grinning as she continued her ruthless attack despite Maria's pleas. “Say it!”

“Okay, okay, okay, I love you, I- shit, please! I love you, okay, let me gooo _ oooo-” _

Eliza finally relented, letting Maria slump against her. The position was strangely intimate, with Maria's legs straddling Eliza's side and their chest pressed together so that their hearts beat in loving tandem. Eliza wrapped her arms around Maria's waist, as the other girl settled her face in the crook of her neck. Such familiar intimacy was something Maria had only ever experienced with Eliza. Her father had always been absent from her life, her mother had always been cold and distant, and James had never shown an inkling of affection towards her, let alone cuddling her in the middle of the night. 

But Eliza was different. Eliza wasn't afraid to pull Maria into her lap. Eliza would braid her hair and do her makeup and help her put clothes on, even though she knew Maria was fully capable of doing it alone. Eliza wasn't ashamed about holding her hand. Eliza wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her in public. Eliza  _ loved  _ her.

It was still something Maria was getting used to. 

Sometimes she wondered if Eliza would leave before Maria even had time to get used to it. 

“Hey,” Eliza whispered into the silence. It sounded like a confession. It sounded like a declaration of love. It sounded like a siren's call. Only Eliza could put so much emotion and intimacy in a single-syllable word. 

“Yeah?”

“Truth or dare?”

Maria had almost forgotten about the game. 

“Truth.”

“What are you thinking about right now?”

Maria paused, mulling over her answer. “I'm thinking about you. I'm thinking about whether or not I'll ever get used to someone loving me like you do. I'm thinking about how beautiful your smile is.” Eliza smiled bashfully. This only spurred Maria further. “I'm thinking about how I want to make you laugh for the rest of your life. I'm thinking about how hard your damn thighs are underneath my ass.” Here, Eliza burst into laughter. She shook her legs, making Maria sway precariously. 

“You're a dork,” Eliza said fondly. She leaned in to kiss Maria, lips capturing hers as they fell into the rhythm they had memorised like their own names, making melodies and symphonies from the electric brush of two lips. 

“You love me,” Maria murmured, quoting Eliza from earlier. 

“I love you,” Eliza agreed. 

And that was all they needed. 

(Except perhaps one thing…

“I still think we should get a cat.”

“No cats! I'm not going to be terrorised out of my own home by Satan himself possessing mammal form, Maria, no matter how much I love you.”

“Don't be dramatic! Cats are lovely.”

“Cats are the devil. We should get a dog.”

“Ew, 'Liza! No thanks.”)

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to Immigrants We Get The Job Done on repeat while writing this and it made me really emotional because not many people talk about knaan and hes literally the only somali representation in popular media (apart from warsan shire, who wrote the poetry in Beyonce's lemonade album) and idk it's just fucking surreal to have somali representation okay im used to people only associating my country with poverty (caused by white people), war (caused by white people) and pirates (arguably caused by white people and arabs)
> 
> ANYWHO MY TUMBLR IS HHHERCULES-MULLIGAN, SEND ME PROMPTS


End file.
